Ice Queen
by brooke-cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan isn’t your average highschooler. She is very different from most people She is one of Forks best figure skaters, but she is very lonely. One day the a HOTTEST boy and his family transfer to her school. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone be nice to me cuz this is my first story changing everyone's personality. Plz tell me if there is a way to improve my writing though!**

_Isabella Swan isn't your average highschooler. She is very different from most people, personality and physically. She is one of Forks best figure skaters, but she is very lonely. One day the a HOTEST boy and his family transfer to her school. What will happen?_

**BPOV**

*Beep, beep, beep!* Dumb alarm. Yesterday I get up extra early for practice and now THIS! SCHOOL!

I get dressed after taking a warm shower then grab an apple.

"Bye dad! I'm heading to school now!"

"Bye Bells." Charlie, my dad, says from behind the paper.

I pull up in the parking lot and notice three cars I have never seen before. A silver Volvo, yellow Porche, and a red BMW. There is no way that anyone here could afford that. I have one of the best cars at school, and mine is a lime green Bettle convertible.

I walk into the school and sure enough, there are 5 GORGEOUS [new] students. Being the school's only volunteer to help the new students, I would probably be their guide.

"Isabella Swan, please come to the main office. Also, if Mike Newton would come to the office. Both of you will be helping the new students around the school."

WHAT?!?! MIKE NEWTON?????????????????????????????????????? STALKER, NEWTON???

I walked into the office and got a perfect look at the new students. There was one that caught my eye. He had emerald green eyes and messy, bronze, hair. He had to be the hottest guy ever!!

_Please let me be his guide._ I repeated over and over in my head. "Ms. Swan, Mr. Newton, meet the Cullen/Hale family. Isabella you will be guiding Edward, Alice, and Rosalie."

The boy I had been staring at came over to me, along with the two girls. One was a very petite girl with short, spiky, hair. Her eyes were ice blue. The other girl was tall and blonde; she had grey eyes and a great figure.

_Thank you, God!_

"Okay, can I see your schedules?" Edward and Alice had every class with me. Rosalie was a grade above me, so we only had lunch together. I took her to her class first.

"This way guys," I said leading the way. Then Alice bounced, yes literally BOUNCED, over beside me.

"Hey Isabella, I was wondering if I could get to know you better."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (:**

**BPOV**

"Alright Alice. I let people call me Bella. I am very active in school, my parents are divorced, and I'm a klutz. Also, I figure skate. You?"

Alice looked closely at me, and I began to feel self-conscious.

"You skate?"

"Yeah. I have tons of awards."

She squealed. "Rose skates too, and I design her dresses. Maybe I can do yours!!" Then she went up and down and up and down. "The boys play hockey."

"Cool." I sneak a peek at Edward, and he smiles the most gorgeous crooked smile EVER. Cue the blush.

"Okay! Here is our class!"

**EPOV**

Alice really gets along with Bella.

"You skate?" WHAT? She is a FIGURE SKATER? This amazingly beautiful girl is a twirl girl. Huh…imagine that.

The guys will get a laugh out of that.

I saw Bella peek at me, and I smile in return. That made her blush.

"Okay. Here is our class!"

She opens the door and everyone looks at us. There are three empty desks in the back.

Maybe I could talk to Bella now.

"Hi there, hottie." I turn around and see a fake blonde behind me.

"I'm Lauren Mallroy, whats your name?"

I turn away, and look at Bella.

"OMG RUDE MUCH? I'm talking to you!" *click clack click clack*

She's gone!

**Thanks for reading I will have more soon I promise!! 5 reviews and/or some ideas will make me write faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys 5 reviews means a faster update! Hope you like this chapter. **

**BPOV**

"Hi there, hottie." I hear a nasally voice say. Oh god, not Lauren.

"I'm Lauren Mallroy, what's your name?" she says to Edward. He pays her no attention and begins to talk to me.

"So, what are your hobbies?"

*tap tap tap* "Hello? OMG RUDE MUCH?" *clack clack clack*

Yay she's gone! "Thank, god! I thought she would never leave. Also, I know you ice skate."

OMG SKATING. I FORGOT! Hope I remembered my dress.

"Ooooh! Bella can I come watch you this afternoon??? I want to bring everyone with me."

"Sure, anyone can come watch." Coolness!

________________________________________________________________________

I enter the café and see the other Cullens and Hales. Edward, Alice, and I got our food and went to sit down with them.

"Hey Rose, Jazzy, Em. I want you to meet Isabella Swan, or Bella. She skates like Rose and we're going to her practice"

"Cool, I was going to meet my new coach at the Forks Rink this afternoon anyways. Have you finished my dress Aly?"

"Yes I have Rosey."

"DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT."

I laugh, then someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and see Mike. Great!

"Hey Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out with me after school today."

I sigh, "Mike………I have ice skating this afternoon and anyways I'm not interested in dating right now. I hope you understand." I turn around to see Edward staring at me. I blush.

"What?? Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing, sorry."

Weird…… oh well. He was probably just spacing out.

**I'm very sorry it took so long to upload but I've been so busy lately and my social life is really busy now. Since it's summer I'm hoping to update a lot of my stories but don't get your hopes up. I would write more but you guys have been waiting for so long soooo I just did this. Hope you like it (:**


End file.
